


Песочные часы

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Memento mori.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 1





	Песочные часы

**Author's Note:**

> Песочные часы — символ не столько смерти, сколько бренности бытия и течения времени, связанный, естественно, с принципом «memento mori» — помни о смерти; неудержимо приближающемся смертном часе. Так как этот прибор нужно то и дело переворачивать, он ассоциируется с картиной циклического течения времени, «вечным возвращением» космических ситуаций.
> 
> Написано для ФБ-2016.

Время уходит. Как уходит красный корабль в море.

Как уходит закатный отблеск со стены амбара,

Как довольное мурлыканье чёрной кошки...

Время уходит. Неизвестно как, неизвестно когда,

Уходит, отбрасывая лёгкие тени.

Время уходит. Как уходит красный пароход в море.

**Китахара Хакушу.**

5

Слушай, мир, это было как будто вчера: видел я бога на бранном поле и могильный цвет,

Выпевающий громко осанну во славу его: в желании смерти

Попал я в сиянье, дабы сожгло, иссушило до кости, но

Более смерти желал я любви и защиты…

И вы защитили меня.

Слушай, мир, я поведаю, как это было:

Летел мотылёк на огонь, трепеща усталыми крыльями –

Чересчур тяжела пыльца, а конца тернистой дороге всё нет.

Раскрыл я ладонь, и в клети из пальцев успокоился он, доверчиво сжавшись.

Скоро рассыплется прахом имя моё, но единственно важно: спасибо за то, что позволил тебя защитить.

4

Я метался по клетке, как загнанный зверь, сжираемый заживо чёрною пастью безумия:

Смололись все кости, прогнили глазницы, крик застывал комом содранной кожи.

Но голос – звучал он так сладко, и ласковы руки, умевшие лишь убивать.

В них я вверил себя и молил там остаться…

И вы приручили меня.

Хрупок ты, мотылёк, и страшно сжать

Пальцы сильнее, чем нужно – душа так чиста, на открытой

Ладони протянута: «Бери, но будь ласков со мною – страданий не выдержу боле».

Пусть будет так. Властью, мне данной, сохраню твою жизнь, чтобы светом лучились глаза.

Скоро износится в прах моё тело, но единственно важно: спасибо за то, что позволил тебя приручить.

3

Закрываю глаза и вижу могильный зев – сыростью пахнет земля, в почве копаются черви.

То моя суть, и дорога к ней – высшая цель, ведь то, что из праха явилось, вернётся во прах.

Был я слепцом, но сходят бельма, лишь стыд остаётся за глупость и юность свою.

Птенец, решивший, единожды пав, что не может летать, – я молил научить меня жить…

И вы научили меня.

На юном лице я видел глаза мертвеца.

Я всё о нём знаю – то давний знакомый, что смотрел на меня из зеркал.

Годами заковывал сердце, чтоб не проникло яда извне – ты делал так же.

Но тянется жадно желание жить, и вот – нет уж оков на железных дверях.

Скоро прахом сотрутся ноги мои, но единственно важно: спасибо за то, что позволил тебя научить.

2

Бог мой, ты знаешь, нечист я и грязен, грехов за моими плечами не счесть. Ты

Видишь меня насквозь – смотри, как душа загнивает внутри. Видишь,

Как душит меня эгоизм? Как хочет упиться душа чужою любовью

И не может насытиться? Я молил о любви, о крохотной толике…

И вы полюбили меня.

Мой мальчик, ты знаешь, ведь я

Не святой и не ангел, не бог, и душа вся подёрнута траурной ряской.

Я тоже боюсь – ничего, кроме смерти, миру я не принёс, лишь кровавую жатву.

Ты надежда моя, одинокий росток, проросший сквозь камень и теплом наполнивший сердце.

Скоро нутро моё в прах обратится, но единственно важно: спасибо за то, что позволил тебя полюбить.

1

Так коротко время, нам отведённое: всего лишь три раза успели все листья опасть.

Так мало часов, чтоб отдать себя целиком, протянув на раскрытой ладони.

Так мало минут, чтоб понять, чего вы так исступлённо желали.

Так мало секунд для прощения – никчёмный я сын…

Но вы простили меня.

Мой мотылёк, отпускаю тебя –

Сильнее крылами маши, да будет всё легче твой путь.

Отпер я клетку, чтобы живое и доброе выпустить в мир, но туда

Не пойти мне с тобой: увы, тяжело моё тело, не видят глаза – мне остался покой.

Скоро рухнут последние мира преграды, но единственно важно: спасибо за то, что ты появился на свет.

Спасибо за шелест книжных страниц,

Спасибо за тяжкий труд и усталую боль в натянутых жилах,

Спасибо за то, что нам довелось друг о друге узнать,

Спасибо за время, что было у нас.

Спасибо

за то,

что мы

друг у друга

были.


End file.
